campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Camporee
"Camporee" is the 11th episode of the first season of Camp Camp and is the 11th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot The campers are waiting for breakfast, with no one apparently serving it, until they are interrupted by David loudly blowing a bugle outside. Venturing outside, they find Cameron Campbell proclaiming that he's here to host the Annual Lake Lilac Camporee. The Camporee consists of 15 events for all camps on Lake Lilac to take part in, the first five being provided by the Flower Scouts, and the next five submitted by the Wood Scouts, leaving Camp Campbell to provide the last. The grand prize for the overall highest scoring Troop is the Camporee trophy (a log), a year's supply of s'mores, and their picture featured on the front page of the Sleepy Peak Times metropolitan section. Just as Max and Neil are about to skip out and go roast ants with a magnifying glass, Pikeman approaches Campbell with a wager: If the Wood Scouts win, they get control of Camp Campbell's grounds and campers, but if Camp Campbell wins, the Wood Scouts hand over all their earnings from their yearly popcorn sales. This appeals to Campbell's gambling addiction and he agrees. The games begin, and the Flower Scout's first challenge is "a test of posture and proper walking form." Over a narrow plank with spiked balls swinging above it. Nikki is the only one from Camp Campbell to make it, the Wood Scouts lose Petrol after he helps Pikeman and Snake get across, and the Flower Scouts perform flawlessly, taking an early lead. Both the Campbell Campers and the Wood Scouts struggle with baking, gardening, scrapbooking and ribbon twirling, but David remains confident that they can win if the campers just work together. The Wood Scouts' challenges begin, with the first task being to row out to Spooky Island and back. The Wood Scouts ace it with Petrol rowing the boat alone, and the Flower Scouts are perfectly coordinated, but Camp Campbell can't even get past the dock. The Campbell campers struggle especially with crawling under barbed wire, clay pigeon shooting, going over a waterfall in a barrel and scaling a sheer cliff face, and by now the Wood Scouts are only just beating out the Flower Scouts. When Pikeman starts hitting on Gwen, she spurs the Campbell campers into action, but not by following David's advice and having them work together, because they simply can't. Instead she points out that everyone has their own ridiculous skill sets and bizarre niche talents to exploit Neil kicks off round 11 with the task being to create a stable batch of nitro-glycerine. The Flower Scouts manage to melt their table, and the Wood Scouts blow theirs up when Snake misinterprets a snap at Petrol as a request for petrol. Harrison tackles round 12 (illusion), Ered offers motorcycle repair as round 13, round 14 is to destroy the One Ring of Power (ordered by Nerris, naturally), and Nikki tackles round 15: Cross-species communication. The Quartermaster releases a snarling wolf, which Nikki frightens into submission by barking loudly and quickly at it. Then with a simple command of "kill," the wolf chases both the Wood Scouts and Flower Scouts away. Camp Campbell wins the day, and Nikki declares they've all learned a lesson today: don't ever work together. David protests repeatedly before Max butts in to tell him no one cares and the other campers go back to their usual business. Campbell departs for Thailand again, Gwen wanders off and David is attacked by Nikki's wolf. That evening, David is looking upon a board covered in photos of the camp's history, Max's words echoing in his head and he wonders why no one likes summer camp anymore. Just then, he looks at a photo of his own time as a camper, noticing Campbell is holding an ornate staff and wearing a sash, and the answer hits him: The Sparrow. Features 'Major Characters' * David * Gwen * Max * Nikki * Neil * Sasha * Erin * Tabii * Edward Pikeman * Snake * Petrol 'Supporting Characters' * Cameron Campbell 'Minor Characters' * Geezer #2/Judge #1 * Lester/Judge #2 * Barkeep/Judge #3 * Preston Goodplay * Nurf * Ered * Space Kid * Dolph * Nerris * Harrison * Platypus 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Counselors' Cabin ** Theater Camp ** Science Camp ** Hiking Camp * Sleepy Peak Peak (background) * Spooky Island (background) 'Objects' * David's "Memories" bulletin board * David's "#1 Counselor" mug * The Sparrow staff (pictured) * Campbell's vehicle 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Going Down" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Cameron Campbell states that the Flower Scouts introduced so far are members of troop #789. According to Edward Pikeman, he and the other members of the local Wood Scouts are members of troop #818. * The three "unbiased" judges of the Lake Lilac Camporee are apparently Geezer #2, Lester, and the barkeep from the episode "Into Town". * Petrol's full name is revealed by Edward to be "Stephen van Petrol". * Another Nazi joke is made about Dolph when Max says, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that I don't wanna become some fascist militant peon!" and Dolph responds, "He does not speak for all of us." * Pikeman is revealed to have a crush on Gwen, as shown when he stated that once she joined the Wood Scouts, the only man that she'd have to deal with in her life was him, as he puts a hand on her hip. ** Although Pikeman had called her Gwendolyn in this episode, this was not confirmed to be her full name until the season 4 episode "Party Pooper". * The camp is stated to have subpar indoor plumbing by Ered, and this is later confirmed by Gwen. * In this episode, Nikki barks at a wolf to subdue it then make it attack the Wood Scouts and Flower Scouts, proving she is capable of cross-species communication. ** In the season 4 episode "The Forest", David also learns to speak wolf. * On David's corkboard, among pictures of David as a young camper and as a counselor, there is a picture of Larry the Hamster in the top-right (with a heart sticker next to it). Also, Jasper is present in a group picture including David as a camper. ** Some other pictures include the gang hiking with David from the intro, young David and Campbell from the Camp Camp Teaser Trailer along with some other scenes from the trailer. * It is revealed that David's yellow bandanna tied around his neck is actually his old Camp Campbell shirt from the time when he was a camper. 'Cultural References' * At the start of the episode, David plays the well-known bugle call "Charge" to gather the Camp Campbell kids outside. * The Flower Scouts' first challenge is "a test of posture and proper walking form" - across a pit of boiling green liquid with spikes swinging overhead. When Petrol falls into the liquid after failing the first challenge, Edward tells him his sacrifice will not be in vain, and he gives a thumbs-up as he sinks. This is a reference to the iconic moment at the end of Terminator 2: Judgment Day in which the Terminator does the same as it is being destroyed in a vat of molten steel.Their second challenge appears to be to bake chocolate chip cookies in an EZ-Bake Oven. The third is to grow flowers, the fourth seems to involve creating valentines or scrapbooks of some sort, and the fifth is ribbon-twirling. * Meanwhile, the Woodscouts' first challenge is to row out to Spooky Island and back. Their second challenge appears to be to climb under a "cargo net" made of barbed wire. Their third is skeet shooting, their fourth appears seems to involve riding in a barrel down a waterfall, and their fifth is rock climbing. * The Camp Campbell campers' first challenge, designed by Neil, is to create a stable batch of nitroglycerin. When Edward asks Petrol to hand him oxygen, Petrol gives him carbon dioxide instead. Edward begins to chide Petrol, but Billy Nikssilp thinks Edward is asking for gasoline (also known as petrol) and causes an explosion. The next challenge, designed by Harrison, is illusion; when the Flowerscouts attempt to do so, Platypus jumps out of the hat and bites Sasha's hair. Their third challenge, designed by Ered, is motorcycle repair. The fourth, designed by Nerris, is to "destroy the One Ring of Power" (an obvious Lord of the Rings reference); when Nerris says this, a volcano is visible in the background (presumably meant to be Mount Doom). The final challenge, designed by Nikki, is cross-species communication. * At the end of the episode, while David looks at his "Memories" corkboard with his "#1 Counselor" mug beside him, a poster is visible on the far wall. It has "DUSK" written in orange at the top, with a purple moon slightly overlapping an orange one, and "Full Moon - When Butts Touch" in purple at the bottom. There are also books behind him titled Encyclopedia, Puppies, and Ninjas of Love (the last of which is also a book in RWBY, another Rooster Teeth series). 'Continuity' * Cameron Campbell mentions early in the episode that he has diplomatic immunity, and says after Camp Campbell wins the Camporee that he has to get back to Thailand. These are both references to the episode "Camp Cool Kidz", in which Campbell mentions that if he wins a poker game, he could end up being the Prime Minister of Thailand. This is referenced again in "Eggs Benefits." * The events near the end of this episode lead to the events of the next episode "The Order of the Sparrow." * Neil tells the counselors that they should have just posted flyers around for them to know about current events, this is referenced again in "Parents' Day" when Gwen and David actually did post flyers but still, nobody knew what was going on. * Pikeman wanting to bet for new recruits is referenced again later in the events of "Jermy Fartz." * In "Cult Camp" there's an ad on the newspaper looking for a missing wolf. This is referencing the wolf that Quartermaster released in order for Nikki to complete the cross-species communication round. The wolf which chased the other camps away and attacked David and was never seen again. * The way Nikki says "Lemme get at em' boats" is referenced again when she says "Lemme get at em' keys" in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL." * Edward's crush on Gwen is shown again in "Gwen Gets a Job" after he assumed that she went all the way to their camp just to see him. Errors *On the scene where David asks the campers to work together the first time, the other camps have disappeared from their usual locations, with Science Camp and Hiking Camp being the only ones left. *Preston and Nurf disappear for the rest of the episode after the breakfast scene. *David's #1 Counselor mug is pink when it was originally white in every other episode. *The handle of the Counselor Cabin door is seen on the left when it was originally on the right. *The trio is shown not to have knowledge on how to row a boat, albeit them being able to sail to Spooky Island with ease in the episode "Journey to Spooky Island". * The Quartermaster disappears after Sasha corrects Campbell after he calls her "Little Sally". * Dolph disappears before the Flower Scouts present to them their first trial. * After the Flower Scouts reveal their first trial, everyone is sent to a state of shock. During this scene, David's legs appear to be missing from his body. Transcript Gallery